1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crusher comprising a cylindrical body comprising an annular track on the interior surface of the cylindrical body and one or more rollers arranged to roll on the annular track. The rollers are pressed against the annular track by weights, by centrifugal force or by such means as jacks or springs to crush any material on the annular track by grinding it between the roller(s) and the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A crusher of this type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,494, and since the crusher is conventional, only those parts of the crusher relevant to this invention have been illustrated therein.
To avoid too rapid wear of the annular crusher track, it may be lined with hard metal plates. Because of their hardness, it is generally not possible to machine anything but flat faces on these lining plates. The cylindrical surfaces serving to support the plates on the cylindrical crusher body are, therefore, rough as they come from the foundry and their bearing faces are generally not perfect. As a result, the high pressures which the rollers apply to the lining plates during the operation of the crusher may cause them to break. This danger is enhanced by the fact that the plates are generally pierced by holes receiving screws or bolts serving to affix the plates to the cylindrical supporting body and which reduce the mechanical strength of the plates.